Magolor
Magolor is the alien found on the Lor Starcutter, the galleon-like starship which crashed during the opening sequence of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He appears to be the captain or the pilot of the ship. Kirby and company decided to help Magolor out, to retrieve all the pieces of gears and hull parts which had fallen off the ship during the crash, while he stays behind to tend to what remains of the ship. Throughout the game, Magolor will inform the player when they have unlocked doorsin his ship by acquiring a specific amount of Energy Spheres. History Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee are minding their own business when suddenly a wormhole appears in the sky. The Lor Starcutter emerges from the wormhole. While it's in the air, the ship breaks apart, losing its wings, emblem, mast, and oars along with 120 Energy Spheres. The ship crashes and the gang goes to see the commotion. Inside the ship, Magolor is found unconscious. He wakes up and notices his ship has been damaged. Distraught, Magolor stares at his computer screen. Kirby and the others offer to help him, which makes the alien ecstatic. After beating Grand Doomer and retrieving the mast, Magolor takes Kirby and the crew to his home planet, Halcandra. When they arrive, they are immediately attacked by the monstrous Landia. The Lor Starcutter makes a crash landing once again, but luckily the parts stay intact this time. Magolor doesn't know what caused Landia to attack. Kirby and the gang tell Magolor they will defeat the dragon for him. After Landia is defeated, a golden crown falls off from one of the the dragon's heads. Magolor slowly claps, because he knew Kirby could defeat Landia for him. Magolor grabs the Master Crown, a crown that can give its wearer unlimitless power, from the ground and puts it on his head. The crown gives him great powers and Magolor completely changes appearance while the gang is dumbfounded by this outcome. Magolor explains to them that he tried to steal the object from Landia, but lost the battle. He fled to Pop Star, where the Lor Starcutter crashed. From there, he used Kirby, Bandanna Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to find the pieces of the Lor Starcutter and defeat Landia so he could retrieve the Master Crown. Now with the crown in tow, he can go on to take control of the entire universe, starting with Popstar. Appearance Magolor is a short alien with no feet and floating white hands, clad in a blue cape with white and gold trimmings and a dash of purple, and wears a blue and white scarf (or belt). His face is black to brown with oval, glowing yellow eyes. Trivia *His appearance resembles Simirror in Kirby Super Star and Vivi's from Final Fantasy IX, just shorter and wearing more regal attire. *Magolor might have been connected to and/or corrupted by Dark Matter, due to his white mouth occasionally transforming into an eye that is strikingly similar in shape and color to that of the aforementioned villain. In addition, the Master Crown also has an eye-shaped symbol on it. *Magolor's boss form seems to have references to past bosses, most notably Nightmare and Marx. *Additionally, the level before the fight against Magolor is very similar to the inside of Galactic Nova from Kirby Super Star (Ultra), which Kirby went through before fighting Marx in said games. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land